


There's Something About...

by theshizniiit



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Steve is so whipped tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has to admit.</p><p>There's something about Sam Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About...

There's something about Sam.

Steve wouldn't pin himself as a particularly sexual being, he'd hardly gotten any action before the serum and afterward--what with his best friend dying, him crashing a plane into a glacier, being frozen for years and then waking up in future only for said best friend to also be alive and held captive by the same evil he's been fighting since he got juiced up--he hasn't had much time for anything of that nature after the serum either. He isn't surprised or disappointed by the lack of romantic action, he's just acknowledging he isn't exactly wining, dining and screwing someone every night.

Or, he _wasn't_.

But god, there's something about Sam Wilson.

Maybe it's his easy personality, the fact that Steve felt comfortable enough just watching him jog that it gave him the courage to run past him one day, tease him and introduce himself and divulge personal information that it took S.H.I.E.L.D psychiatrists months to get out of him. Or his sunny smile, and the gap between his teeth that made him even more adorable, and made Steve's heart stutter and his breath catch. Or maybe it was the fact that Sam _got_ him immediately. That he connected and understood. Maybe not fully, no one ever could, but it was the closest anyone ever came.

He remembers what he said to Natasha about shared life experience.

Sam _gets_ him.

And the fact that he's a complete bombshell, Steve figures, is just a very, very nice perk.

But then it'd all gone down, Bucky was back and Steve was blindsided and stunned by the sudden return of his best friend that he'd thought he'd lost and been grieving for years, and suddenly Sam was beside him on the battlefield, running next to him, wings on his back like an angel, asking who the bad guys were.

Steve falls further in love in that moment, but holds it down in his chest until this is all over and he can ask Sam Wilson to dinner.

He does eventually. Ask Sam Wilson to dinner, that is.

The dark skinned man's eyes had widened, he'd smiled and accepted, looking as blushy and giggly as Steve felt. They'd gone out, talked--about everything, and during that night Steve learned that Sam had a pretty hard time losing Riley and coming home and fitting in too, and Steve felt his heart swell in admiration of the man who overcame so much and still had so much cheer to give to others--, they danced and suddenly they weren't just 'Sam and Steve', they were _'Sam and Steve'_. An item. A pair. A twosome.

The funny thing was, everyone knew it. 

Despite not being a SHIELD agent, whenever an avenger had a message for Cap, no matter how covert, they just sent it to Sam if they couldn't get in contact with him. Even if they had no idea where Steve was, Sam always knew.

Sam told Steve stories of him walking to get the mail one morning and seeing Hawkeye stroll up his walkway and politely ask Sam to give Steve the perimeters for a mission later that day before making a few bird puns and leaving the same way he came. Another story told of Sam hearing knocking at 11pm and opening to door only to find Iron Man on his porch, hand poised to knock again before saying hello, politely inquiring about his day--both questions that Sam hesitantly answered--before asking him to pass along specs for Cap's shield upgrade. Natasha dropped in whenever she felt like it for movie nights and sessions of tv binge watching, Banner showed up once, timid and wide eyed before he relaxed a bit once he took in Sam's aura and demeanor. Thor knocked far too loudly too early in the morning, looking for Steve to spar with.

So yeah, Sam was pretty much known by name by the World's greatest Heroes before he was actually asked to join them.

And that was a link in a chain of a series of events that lead Steve here, in a warm bed that he shared on their own personal floor of Avengers tower, with a candle flickering lazily on the bedside table, his muscled body looming over the dark skinned man writhing underneath him and moaning his name.

There's definitely something about Sam Wilson.

It could be his plump lips, currently kiss-swollen and spit slicked, open in a gasp as Steve groans and snaps his hips, ramming his long, thick length into his lover as he gasps beneath him and throws his head back, slightly overwhelmed with ecstasy. It could be his long fluttering eyelashes as his brown eyes look up at Steve, taking in the huge man on top of him, pinning him down and spearing him open with a look of pure love and lust on his face, shone in blue eyes. Or it could be his smooth dark brown skin, even and soft, despite years of battle in war torn deserts.

It could just be how Steve gets to hold him as he pumps into him, Sam's slightly smaller, thinner body eclipsed by his, the dark-skinned man's lips shiny and puffy from harsh kisses and bite marks on his neck because _so what_ , sue him, Steve is _possessive_ , and wants everyone to know that the pretty dark skinned man who smiles and flies on metal wings, is all _his_.

His and no one else's.

Sam makes a desperate noise at the back of his throat as he grips Steve's bicep as all he can do is hold on as the super soldier fucks him through the mattress slowly but with a vigor that leaves Sam clawing at his back and arching into him with high pitched whimpers and gasps of his name. Steve takes in those brown eyes, those lips and that lingering redness under brown skin as he pushes again into wet, velvety, tight heat that is his lover around him, perfect and pliant underneath him, panting his name and looking so goddamn _pretty and utterly fuckable_ -

yeah, there's something about Sam Wilson.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love how much Steve loves Sam okay.


End file.
